Behind the Crimson Door
"Behind the Crimson Door" is the sixth track on Dark Light. The song was performed through out the 2005 and 2006 tours in support of the album. Ville once said the song was about anal sex, but then retracted his statement stating that it was merely a joke. He then mentioned in concert on November 9th, 2005 that the song was inspired by the latest Hellraiser film Hellraiser: Deader (also known as Hellraiser VII: Deader). Song History "Behind the Crimson Door" was written by Ville while he was on top of a hill one day in Los Angeles, California. The lyrics were penned in five minutes and was inspired by the film Hellraiser: Deader after Ville had seen it. The ending when it's shown features a crimson door. It is unknown to the exact date when this was written, but the film was released direct to DVD on June 7th, 2005 and the album was released later on September 26th. The band used to call it "Kajagoogoo" due to it having a cheesy beginning similar to the song "Too Shy", by British band Kajagoogoo. "That's a goth track. I wrote the lyrics in five minutes sitting on a hill in LA having a moment of inspiration. We called it 'Kajagoogoo' when we first started playing it, because it's a got a slightly cheesy beginning, but when the guitars kick in it's super-heavy. It acknowledges how wide our influences are." Lyrics Behind the Crimson Door Covered the carcass of time with flowers To send the scent of blame to the grave Set the darkest thoughts on fire And watched the ashes climb to Heaven's gates We hide behind the crimson door While the Summer is killed by the Fall Alive behind the crimson door While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me) "Your love will be the death of me" Death served wine for lovers Brought from the world where devils reign And intoxicated angels with sorrow They witnessed in the eyes of their slaves We hide behind the crimson door While the Summer is killed by the Fall Alive behind the crimson door While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me) "Your love will be the death of me" We hide behind the crimson door While the Summer is killed by the Fall Alive behind the crimson door While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me) "Your love will be the death of me" We hide behind the crimson door While the Summer is killed by the Fall Alive behind the crimson door While the winter sings: "Your love will be the death of me" (Death of me) "Your love will be the death of me" We hide behind the crimson door We hide behind the crimson door We hide behind the crimson door We hide behind the crimson door Versions Behind the Crimson Door This version features a keyboard lead in before the instruments come in full. This is the only released version of this song so far. Appearances Albums * Dark Light (2005) * Dark Light Exclusive Heartagram Internet Edition (2005) * Dark Light Gatefold Vinyl (2005) * Dark Light Japanese Release (2005) * Dark Light Special Digibook Edition (2005) Performance Dates Notes & Trivia * Between 2:44 to 2:58 you can hear Ville in Finnish reciting the poem "Kadotettu", by Timo K. Mukka. The first and second stanzas are spoken in the left and right channels which are played back dually. Meille ei tule vapautta vaikka pääsisimme selleistä ulos vaikka häkkejä ei olisi vaikka jalkaraudat muuttuisivat ruusukkeiksi me emme vapaudu elleivät ajatuksemme virtaa syyttävinä ja omatunto paljasta syyllisiä sisällämme, sieluissamme, sydämissä kun kyyneleet valuvat silmistä ja kaikkialta keihäät sinut lävistävät muuri murtuu seinä sortuu kaikki kahleet putoavat sydämessä soi laulu rajaton vapaus siivillensä nousee English translation: We will not get freedom even if we got out of the cells even though there were no cages even if the fetters turned into rosettes we will not be freed unless our thoughts flow blaming and the conscience reveal the guilty ones inside us – in our souls – in our hearts When tears fall down (our) eyes and all over the spears are piercing you the wall breaks the wall (of the room) collapses all the chains fall down our heart is singing infinite freedom spreads its wings External Links Category: HIM Songs Category: HIM Originals